


Close Enough

by MrsVisyakSinger



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Hip Hop, M/M, Multi, Turtlecest, Twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsVisyakSinger/pseuds/MrsVisyakSinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo's very un-hip when it comes to dancing and listening to music with his brothers. Maybe Raph can teach him a little something. OT4 implied, but Leo/Raph focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this Tumblr post where it was a gif set of a TMNT 2k3 episode and Raph was licking a bowl of cookie dough and someone commented that Raph's head game was probably off the hook. Add in too much hearing the song 'Gas Pedal' by Sage The Gemini as well as 'Baby Grind On Me' by Pretty Ricky and then I ended up with this enjoy this TCesty piece.
> 
> Also, the 'Gas Pedal' is a dance while grinding is just a dance move. The whole thing about how Leo is confused and wonders if the 'Gas Pedal' song is talking about cars was a little joke, see, I'm usually the one who has to explain that they're not talking about cars or whatever to my friends, I had a lot of fun with this, enjoy!

Leonardo sighed and rolled his eyes. He should probably start for his room right now but then he would hear all about how un-hip he was.

Raphael and Michelangelo particularly liked rap music and often times, Donatello would join them in not only listening to it, but also dancing to it.

Unlike his brothers, Leo found it very vulgar and offensive and had no idea how anyone could move to all of those heavy drum beats coupled with nearly unintelligible lyrics. On that note, he was still confused as to what in the world 'twerking' was, but, somehow, he found he couldn't look away when Mikey started doing it.

“No, that's not how you do it!” Mikey's voice was rather loud, he was excited.

“Oh? And who made you an expert?” Simply from the anger in his voice, it was apparent that Raph was glaring at the younger turtle.

“You're s'posed to grab the wall, the song says so,” Mikey argued, “Donnie, play it again.”

A slight click was heard and then the music started up again.

_Holy shit!_   
_Slow down, grab the wall_   
_Wiggle like you tryna make yo' ass fall off_   
_Hella thick, I wanna smash 'em all,_   
_Speed up, now..._   
_Gas pedal, gas pedal..._

 

Leo sighed audibly. There it was again, profanity and unintelligible lyrics. The music mentioned a 'gas pedal' at least three more times. Gas pedal? What? Was this song suddenly talking about cars?

The music continued only to be stopped once again after Raph yelled something about Mikey twerking all over the place.

“May I ask what the three of you are doing?” Leo walked in.

“Well, if it ain't The King of Un-Hip,” Raph smirked.

“We were doing the Gas Pedal,” Mikey explained.

“But then Mikey started twerking on me,” Don added, the orange banded and purple banded turtles had clearly just disengaged from a kiss.

“I see...” Leo was now sorry that he asked.

“Y'know, now I get it,” Raph opened his mouth again.

“Get what?” Leo crossed his arms, he didn't like where this was going.

“You never dance with us 'cause you can't,” Raph wore an incredibly evil smile upon saying those words.

“If I wanted to, I could,” Leo argued.

“That sounded like a challenge,” Mikey rushed back over to the portable stereo, turned it back on and changed the song.

This song was much slower and had a more sensual rhythm.

“Watch and learn, Princess,” Raph backed up into Leo, making sure that they were touching.

The lyrics to this new song started.

 

_Baby, grind on me_   
_Relax your mind take your time on me_   
_Let me get deeper shorty, ride on me_   
_Now come and sex me till your body gets weak_

Raph moved his hips in such a way that was indescribable, he kept pressing against Leo's lower plastron until he began to feel a slight bulge.

“Woulda ya' look at that,” The red banded turtle smirked again, “I guess Leo can't handle dancing.”

“I...” Leo tried to form a coherent sentence, but, the ache in his lower plastron that grew more painful by the second was preventing this.

“C'mon, Fearless,” Raph grabbed his handed and started for his room.

Mikey couldn't fight his giggles, “Y'know Donnie, now that they're gone...”

Don smiled back at him and turned the music back on, only to be tackled to the floor by Mikey.

 

* * *

 

“Y'know, ya' should really hang around us more when we get ta' dancing,” Raph licked his way down to Leo's pulsating manhood.

“Ah...a...and why is that?” Leo managed.

“ 'Cause then you'd learn what head game is,” Raph moved forward to take all of Leo in his mouth.

As Leo took breaths in uneven spurts as Raph's sucking and licking became more sensual, he had figured out what 'head game' was. More because he knew what 'giving head was', Raph was giving him head right now. In fact, if pressed, he would admit that Raphael was one of if not the best at giving head.

“R...aph...ah...ah Raph!” Leo lost control and managed to coat Raph's throat.

“Heh,” Raph backed up off him and licked his lips, “Or maybe that taught ya' what head game is.”

Leo forced himself to breathe normally and once he could, he spoke, “Your head game is certainly off the hook.”

Raph smirked and although he tried to hold it together, he started laughing, “Close enough, Leo, close enough.”


End file.
